


...Ready for it?

by MoreRainyDays



Series: Chef龙与不穿衬衫的花季少年 [3]
Category: Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, 补档 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27829120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoreRainyDays/pseuds/MoreRainyDays
Summary: 去年给东哥的生贺。
Series: Chef龙与不穿衬衫的花季少年 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2120541
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	...Ready for it?

樊振东慢吞吞地跟在他的室友们身后。  
没劲。他也说不清为什么酒足饭饱带来的满足感消散得这么快。  
他随意地踢了一脚路边的小石子。石头划出一个高高窄窄的抛物线又落回地面上去。  
真的没劲。好像对于现在的自己来说，又长了一岁并不会再带来更多对成长、对未来挑战的期盼。这个日子变得索然无味起来，就跟再寻常不过的普通的日子没什么差别。  
他小声哼哼了一声，而且还有人放他鸽子。怎么就有人不知趣赶在他生日这天要订多层的结婚蛋糕，连他的生日蛋糕都是王楚钦在蛋糕胚进烤箱的空挡里送过来的。头有点大的男孩被支使过来还满脸不情愿，把蛋糕盒子怼在他怀里说了句“龙哥说祝你生日快乐”就要跑。  
樊振东抱着蛋糕盒子站在宿舍楼下看着他的背影愣是呆了几秒，然后才低头看向自己怀里的蛋糕。巧克力镜面，呆在马龙店里耳濡目染的几天让他知道这是甘纳许做的淋面，上面撒着点金箔，还立着个小小的翻糖做的雪人，胡萝卜色的鼻子异常可爱。  
感谢没有奶油裱花，最少没给他那群损友机会又用奶油抹他一脸。巧克力慕斯的味道非常浓郁，但是可能太好吃了，他都没吃上几块就被分光了。  
没劲透了的没劲。

感觉到衣服兜里的手机震了起来，樊振东摸出手机来看了一眼屏幕，马龙发了微信过来：“生日大餐吃完了没，什么时候回宿舍？”  
那点没劲的情绪立刻被他抛到脑后去了。咂咂嘴，带着点疑惑他打起字来。  
“路上了，估计五分钟。”  
“咋了？”  
“有事？”  
马龙的名字变成了“正在输入中”。  
樊振东接着敲：“忙完了？”  
“另外谢谢你的蛋糕，我朋友全都说好吃！”  
“翻糖的小雪人是比奶油挤的好看多了！”  
那边终于打完了字：“今天真冷啊，感觉打几个字手指都要冻僵了。”  
樊振东有点想笑，好像快半年过去那人还是对天气没什么谱：“那你别在室外打字，快回家啊。”  
然后他攥着等了两分钟，马龙没回信息。估计是放下手机专心走路了。  
樊振东把手机揣回兜里，加快了步子揽住走在他前面的辣辣的肩膀。他对着空气呵了一口气，对着形成的白烟笑了起来：“今天真冷啊，是吧。”  
朱霖峰有点疑惑地看他：“冷你高兴个什么劲？现在你们广东人对冷也抱有好奇态度了？”  
程靖淇哼了一声：“你看他脸上挂那个笑，你最近见少了？这能是因为冷高兴？”

他们没再说几句就进了学校。他们住的宿舍离东门最近，没拐几个弯就能看见宿舍楼下的路灯底下站着个人。  
手缩在袖子里，帽子罩住头，小碎步跳着似乎很冷，背对着他们，裹在橙黄色的羽绒服里。  
樊振东眨眨眼，确认这不是幻觉。  
“马龙！”他大喊。  
小橙子回过头来，对他挥了挥手。  
他的脸藏在帽子的阴影里，却在寒冷的冬夜里闪闪发亮。  
樊振东几乎是猛冲了过去。他的室友们站在原地交换了个眼神，也慢吞吞走过去。

樊振东嘴上在埋怨，脸上的笑意却停不住：“你是不是傻啊马龙！你在这等多久了？你给我发信息的时候怎么不说啊！早说我快走两步了！”  
马龙抿嘴笑了一下，然后扭头跟他的室友们打了个招呼，然后从兜里摸出一小包樱花形状的蛋白糖递了过去：“今天新做的，不是特别甜，泡咖啡泡牛奶都行。”  
樊振东咳了一声，用眼神示意他们快走。  
程靖淇忍住自己翻白眼的冲动，接过糖果礼貌地道了声谢：“谢谢龙哥！今天的蛋糕真好吃！”  
马龙笑：“你们喜欢就好。”  
他们仨对着马龙挥挥手：“那龙哥我们先回去了啊。”  
马龙点点头，也对他们挥挥手。  
樊振东不满地扯他袖子，像是要拉回他的注意力：“我的呢？”  
马龙扭回头看他：“你也要糖？”他的声音拖长了逗他：“你今天可22了，还要吃糖啊。”  
樊振东皱了皱鼻子：“那他们比我还大呢……”  
马龙被他的表情逗得哈哈笑起来：“你可没有糖。”他从兜里又摸出一个小袋子来，扎口的丝带被系成了一个蝴蝶结：“不过你有这个。”  
樊振东一把抓了过来，手指擦过马龙的掌心。有点凉。  
是块软曲奇。又大又厚，表面还嵌着很多巧克力豆，一看料就很足。  
马龙似乎真的是冷得厉害了，他又跳了跳：“Fortune cookie，吃了说不定有好运的。”  
“你做的？”  
马龙点点头：“当然。”  
樊振东咬了一大口：“那我肯定有好运。”  
曲奇不是很甜，但是浓郁的黄油和醇厚的巧克力味道席卷了他的味蕾，在苦涩和甜蜜的平衡之间还有一点清新的清甜，樊振东想了想，橙皮的味道。但是这不是唯一的惊喜——还剩的大半块曲奇里夹着一小条黄色的纸条，樊振东小心翼翼把它拽了出来。  
上面的字迹着实不太好看，但是工工整整：“生日快乐，有生日愿望要实现么？比如，一个男朋友？”句子的最后还画了个歪歪扭扭的笑脸。  
仿佛一时忘了呼吸，樊振东愣在原地，把短短两句话反复看了好几遍。  
他抬头。马龙的脸颊线条紧绷着，微微咬着下唇，站着的姿势有点僵硬。  
——他在紧张。樊振东嘴里的巧克力豆缓慢地融化着。  
他在心里又重复了一遍。“你看，他在紧张。”

樊振东不知道该说些什么。他想点头，想跳起来，想一把抱住这个人说你怎么知道我许了什么生日愿望。但是他好像什么也不用说，因为马龙嘴角的笑意像湖水泛起涟漪，春风染绿枝头。  
他突然想起他第一次遇见马龙的第二天夜晚，在离开那座城市的机场大巴上，他看见市中心耸着的高高的摩天轮。大家一般喜欢叫它们城市之眼，也喜欢给在最高点并肩而坐的人赋予一点浪漫的预言。但是摩天轮钢筋铁骨，浪漫并不是它们的形容词。它们只缓慢地转着，小小的车厢亮着灯，从地表升到高空，再缓慢地载着人们落下来。他当时倚在窗玻璃后，疑惑它是不是暗含着什么命运想要他理解的隐喻。  
当时他还不懂，但是他现在模模糊糊有个答案。

22岁了。他也确实有一些新故事要书写了。  
他一把抓过他男朋友的手，理智气壮地把它们塞进自己的衣服兜里。  
“不快乐。我男朋友手这么凉，我怎么能快乐。”


End file.
